Different Outcome
by Death's BlackOut
Summary: What if Ace had been in Impel down as a child? What if some unknown horror lurked on a lower level than the seventh? What if this horror escaped because he was bored and decided to save Ace from this hell? Well if you read you just might find out how much better Ace's life turned out to be. Even if he is only a child and has a not so stable guardian, he still has new friends &Luffy
1. Chapter 1

What do you mean by lost? Is it not just a relevant term used to state the misplacement of an object? He clutched his head tiredly and ran his hand through messy black hair. So my…sanity, emotion, _love, _I have…lost that. Is it truly important? No, I don't need such petty emotions to slow me down. A smile pulled at his lips and they curled up revealing sharp canines. This place has skewed my sense of time is Valor still alive? Did he grow old and die, or was he killed? He growled and sharp clawed fingers dug into his skull and he ignored the trails of blood slipping down his pale face as he looked through the darkness. I have stayed here submissive, quite, causing no trouble to those who lived in the other areas. He chuckled and opened his eyes they glowed red with a slight insane look in them. No longer shall I be quite; no longer will I be submissive allowing them to hide me from the world. He stood twitching as the chains clattered and pulled harsh against him. But first, I need to get these chains off. He slashed the chains and they crashed loudly onto the stone floor. He sighed in relief and rubbed his wrists to increase blood flow to his hands. Now the door and then my first mission, finding clothes. He pushed the door open and shook his head in disappointment as he walked down the hallway. Surely they didn't believe I was dead, or did they?

He stopped in front of another door and opened it smiling when he sensed his two beloved weapons leaning innocently against the wall. He put on the clothes that lay on the table with a sense of peace. He pulled on the black open jacket that reached his ankles, black cargo pants, black boots, a purple sash wrapped around his thin waist. He smiled brightly and purred as he put the two scythes across his back and then picked up the small shield and cross necklace that lay dusty to the side, the blue gem in the middle of the cross glowed slightly. Valor…I miss you…my dearest sister. With a sense of sadness he put the necklace on and left the room in search of a way out. It didn't take him long to find the stairs and walk up them with no rush as he had nothing to fear from these people.

He came upon the end of the stairs and chuckled at the sight of all the locked up criminals. These must be what they consider the worst of the worst. He looked into each cell as he passes and feels amusement bubbling in him as they ignore him. Truly the standards have fallen sense my time. He stopped and took a sharp breath when he saw a mere _child _locked up in one of the cells. He growled softly as he noticed all the wounds that littered the boy's skin and felt the need to rip someone's throat out and drain them. "Child." His voice was soft, but it carried through the whole area. The child tense and he kneeled in front of the cell, if there was one thing that could get to him, it was children. Children were, in his eyes, the true kings and queens of the world, they were the future and on occasion the end. "There is no need to fear me child for I mean no harm to you." The child stirred and he ignored the looks he was now receiving from the other cell occupants.

"Liar." The child curled up tighter his shoulders shaking and his decision was made.

"You, why was this child placed here and treated so badly?" He pointed to one of the closest humans and felt like ripping his own flesh off as he heard a chocked sob come from behind him.

The man sneered, "That's Gol D. Roger's son, Ace. The monsters spawn deserves everything he's got and worse." Many others pressed further into the cell seeing just how dangerous this man was and how foolish the prisoner was to speak so freely. It seems I can have a meal before leaving. He snarled and walked to the cell ripping it open and advancing on the cowering man. Without a second thought he jabbed his hand into the foolish man's chest his hand wrapping around the frantically beating muscle. Pulling the prisoner close he sunk his teeth into the man's neck and drained him of his blood taking the heart out when he was done. He pulled at the muscle with a clawed hand and slowly ate it giving a smirk at the horrified faces he met on the way back to the child's side.

"It is time to leave Ace." He ripped open the cell door and frowned when the kid made no move to get up. Finishing the rest of the heart he flicked off the blood and gently scooped the child into his arms. Ace grabbed onto his jacket and he felt the little one burry his face into his neck. The boy is very thin and most likely very thirsty I mustn't delay a single moment. He sprinted up the stairs and away from the prison blocks, he needed to find food and water for Ace and he needed to do so quickly. He slowed and walked into the empty kitchen with a wry smile. He grabbed a bag and stuffed it with as much food and bottles of water that he could and slung it onto his back before leaving again. The tears sliding down his neck and the shaking he felt from Ace called for concern, but he had to ignore it for now. It didn't take him long or call for his skills as he stepped out into the light and walked swiftly to one of the marine boats. "You take us far from this place quickly!" The marine captain started and made to argue when he snarled. "You insolent fool! Do you know who I am? Dominus Grove one of the world nobles and you will do as I say!" Dominus was a main branch, but it was also very secret so the marine obeyed and 'Grove' was quickly shown the best room on the ship. He set the child on the bed and pulled out some water and fruit. "You need to eat little one we have a long way to go till we reach true freedom." Ace, while scared, had a fire of determination in his eyes and Grove couldn't help the smirk that pulled on his lips.

* * *

Death: And another one bites the dust!...i dont even know anymore...

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The following month didn't go exactly as he had planned. A week after escaping, the marines wizened up and he was forced to take Ace and escape on a merchant ship. The merchants questioned his presence and managed to infuriate him when they tried to take Ace which left him eating their captain. Ace, in his opinion, was the smartest little fucker he had ever met. He understood that he needed blood to live and hearts to heal and wasn't bothered by it at all. In fact he had demanded to be trained by him. He was so happy that Ace had taken a shine to him and laughed when Ace had showed him his renewed bounty poster(80,000,000), but the kid attracted trouble like a magnet which led them to his current problem.

_What the hell did that brat do!_ He jumped over a few barrels with Ace thrown over his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and turned the corner only to barrel into a red haired man with three scars over his eye. "Whoa! Are you okay?" _No, No I'm not okay you piece of sh-!_ Ace yelled and he snarled when he saw the marine holding Ace by the arm. The marine looked up and all the blood drained from his face as the red haired man leaned over all of them. "I suggest you leave while you can still breathe." The marine nodded quickly and ran like hell fire was nipping at his heels.

"Are you okay Ace?" Grove knelt down on the ground and started dusting the boy off with careful movements. _I'll deal with the red head later. _He growled lightly when he saw a cut on Ace's arm and swore to hunt down the marine at a later date and feast on his blood and heart.

"I'm fine…" Ace said and started trying to pull out of Grove's protective embrace.

He growled and Ace stilled completely, letting the older man look over him for any more wounds. Grove, on his part, was calmer when he saw it was just the scratch and he stood nuzzling Ace and held the boy close. Then he turned to the red head with a sneer. "If you don't mind…move." He snapped out with a snarl in his tone.

The red head's brows raised in surprise and then he chuckled, raising Grove's ire. Ace shook his head, "Grove…" He said softly.

The man took a deep breath letting it out in a growl, but he was calmer. He would remain calm for his charge. "So your name is Grove? I'm Shanks." The red head extended his arm out.

Grove looked at Shanks' hand and then to the man's face. "No, it isn't, but it's the only name you'll now." He sneered and turned away. _If Ace just stopped getting in trouble then I wouldn't have to deal with these insufferable mortals. _He bit out in his mind.

"That wasn't very nice," Shanks said and jogged a little to catch up with the two. "Will you tell me your real name?" He asked, poking and prodding at Grove.

"No," Grove said and his eyes flashed a brighter red as his anger made itself known. "Now if you'll kindly _fuck off." _He said and turned the corner to walk in an alley way.

Ace sighed and squirmed out of Grove's arms and dropped to the ground. He looked up at Shanks, "You shouldn't make Grove angry. He has trouble containing his cruelty when it comes to mortals." He said smartly and politely. "If you want to keep your sanity then you should leave us alone. Also, I am Gol D. Ace." He said.

Shanks' eyes widened and Grove snatched Ace back up and slipped closer to the shadows, watching Shanks' reaction. _I told him to say his last name was Portgas and this is how he treats my order? _He nearly sighed, but just kept guard. Shanks took a small step forward and Grove grabbed one of his Scythes and pointed it at the man's neck.

"One wrong move and you will know true despair and pain." He warned dangerously.

"No…I…Roger was my Captain when I was a cabin boy. I never knew he had a son. There were always rumors but…" He trailed off and moved to look at Ace more clearly.

"Yes, well, they put him in Impel Down. He was lucky I escaped my hell and found him or that's where he would be growing up. Lost, hungry, and alone." Grove snarked out and then hugged Ace closer. He was feeling more protective of his little charge now that this new man was here. _Would Ace want him instead since he claimed to know his father? _The thought plagued his mind and he found it difficult to keep his mortal form together.

Ace must have seen his struggle because the young boy wrapped his arms around Grove's neck and glared. "So? Just because you knew him doesn't mean I care. I like Grove better. He's my dad now because he takes care of me and saved me." He snapped out showing that he could have a similar temper to the man holding him.

Grove smirked at his charge and put away his scythe. "I hope we do not meet again." He said and took off, bolting down the streets quicker than when he had been running from the marine.

He stopped in another alley and looked down at Ace. The young child was holding tightly to him and was smiling with his hair going this way and that. "That was awesome!" He said, laughing. "Do it again, Talvash!" He said and went down to giggling.

Grove, now Talvash, smiled and chuckled darkly. He let the darkness close around them in a comforting, cold embrace. "Maybe later, Atal." He said using his favored name for his charge. His form changed and he gained dark horns and leathery wings. His eyes glowed slightly in power and his canines sharpened dangerously. "Every day, my true form moves closer to the surface, Atal, and when I can finally hold it you will be sent to fend for yourself while I work in the dark to tear apart those who harmed us and took our lives." He promised.

Atal reached up and touched Talvash's horns and they vanished back into the shadows. "You won't be able to hold it till I'm sixteen, right?" He asked sounding slightly nervous at the prospect of leaving his new caretaker.

Talvash nodded, "Yes, and by that time you will know all I am willing to teach you. You will start in the east blue when we go our separate ways. On a small island and you'll use the last name Portgas or Krem." He said and ran a clawed hand through Atal's hair.

He nodded and yawned resting his head on Talvash's shoulder. "I'll go with Krem…because you care for me more than anyone else in this rotten world." He muttered before drifting off into sleep.

The bound demon smiled and kissed the top of his charges head. "And you will spread the fear that is needed, my little darkling." He said and smiled cruelly.

* * *

**Death: **I decided to write a little bit on this, but I still probably won't make a schedule to keep it updated so it's still a standstill story. I've got college and job things to worry about now which sucks because it gives me less time for story writings. That being said...thanks for reading and It'd be awesome to see a review as well.


End file.
